


Rubber Match

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Rory finally drags John to watch their girlfriend, Amy, play soccer. Luckily for them, her performance on the pitch fuels her performance afterwards.Pairing: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory WilliamsPrompt: Game Over
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Rubber Match

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18.

“Wow,” John marveled, “Amy is really good at football! How did I not know this?”

“I’ve been trying to drag you to our girlfriend’s sporting events for a year and a half now,” Rory reminded him, doing his best to keep his tone phlegmatic. 

“Okay, a fair point.” John hopped up onto the low fence surrounding the pitch, long legs swinging with nervous energy. “Just to be clear,” he whispered, “they did win, right?”

“Of course we won!” Amy grabbed him from behind in a fond hug, then opened her arms for Rory to join them. “That’s why I was celebrating on the field.” She turned to Rory. “He really doesn’t understand anything about sport, does he?”

“It’s very exciting, now that I’ve seen a match,” John admitted. “Suppose I never had much of a rooting interest before.” 

“He had no idea that you even played, Amy,” Rory filled in. He might love John, but no way was he letting that one slide.”

“What?” Amy looked at John, aghast. “That’s like not knowing that you’re the biggest nerd in our year. Worse, because there aren’t features about you in the school paper.” John muttered something about subpar literary merit. “Luckily for you, _I_ scored the winning goal tonight, which means I feel like a proper celebration.” She mock-yawned and hoisted her duffle bag. “Meet me in the boys’ locker room?”

“Don’t you mean the girls’ locker room?” Rory automatically corrected.

“Nope!” She vaulted the fence and landed with a saucy wink. “I meant the _conveniently empty_ boys’ locker room.”

John and Rory exchanged a look, John flattened down the front of his shirt, and then followed Amy back to the school building.

**Author's Note:**

> Titular condom joke intentional.


End file.
